


and then we laugh 'til we cry

by valentulum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/F, M/M, also this is gonna b a lil angsty lmao, it's winn centric who's centric on his best friend finding love and happiness, side alex/some girl tbd, side monwinn, side scholsen, this is really gay everyone is gay except for the danvers parents, this is really winn centric for a supercorp fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentulum/pseuds/valentulum
Summary: "hockey is a unique sport in the sense that you need each and every [person] helping each other and pulling in the same direction to be successful."-wayne gretzkyadventures in hockey, figure skating, friendship hijinks and troubles, and falling in love. supercorp with a dash of scholsen and monwinn for good measure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> embarking on the multific journey, y'all. there's no telling how short or long this will be, only my mental health, the state of my grades and whatever feedback i get will determine ;). as always, thanks for reading and i love to read your comments and see your kudos if you really enjoy!
> 
> this is a bitt of an intro chapter, and we'll really dive into the meat of the story soon :)
> 
> title is from the new radical's song "you get what you give" (which is also kara's favourite song in this au)

if you asked winslow schott jr. who his favourite person in the entire world was, he'd tell you, without hesitation, kara danvers.

( well, potentially james olsen or michael kent, if either of them could figure out winn was hopelessly in love with both of them. but alas, both were blissfully unaware (and to his knowledge) straight boys.  )

kara danvers was nice. see: their first practice together in mite hockey. him, the tiny boy with wobbly knees and covered in the thickest pads available for an unusually small eight year old boy, and her, the gangly blonde girl with twin braids flying behind her as she skated and seemingly no aversion to hitting things (mostly walls) or falling. so of course, eight year old winn thought seven year old kara was the coolest thing, potentially since sliced bread; winn still had to decide if she was that cool. but, kara cemented her position as Officially Cooler Than Sliced Bread soon after their first meeting. which, fittingly enough, was kara knocking winn right on his back during warm up laps. it was mostly winn's fault, for being embarrassingly slow, but kara apologized, helped him up, and dusted him off. 

"i'm kara danvers," she introduced herself after spitting out her pink mouthguard, "and i think you're really cool!"

"um, thanks," winn said, turning a bright shade of red and smiling shyly, "i'm winn. i think you're cool too."

and thus, a friendship was born and kara danvers was now the nicest person winn had ever met. 

kara danvers also had passion. a lot of it. 

as evidenced by her spending many shabbat dinners at his house after hockey practice, kara was smitten. with food, that is. kosher or not, kara could and would eat, quite literally, anything placed in front of her. day old muffins to pancakes, fruitcake to potstickers, she would consume it all. especially the potstickers, though. one time in their peewee year, kara downed five gross concession stand pretzels before a game on a bet and almost threw up on the ice. after the game, she proudly proclaimed in the locker room that it was 'one hundred per cent worth it to have open access to vasquez's new puppy for a week'.

of course. 

winn just shook his head and laughed at his best friend. 

(to be fair, vasquez's corgi puppy was ridiculously cute, and he shamelessly tagged along for one of the cuddling sessions)

although kara's love for baby animals and food maybe was unmatched by anyone else, her one true love was really hockey. 

winn knew she came from a ice family; her mum was a figure skater in her prime and her father curled, but her sister, alex, was an amazing hockey player. and also her favourite person probably ever (besides winn, of course). so, her life ambition as a kid was to be just like alex. and as a logical progression, kara became a hockey player. as kara has told winn, her parents weren't surprised at all. she supposedly had a ridiculously high pain tolerance and a knack for knocking things over as a toddler. so, they kitted her out with some of alex's old gear and taught her how to really skate on the pond that always froze over a little bit north. what kara's parents didn't expect, though, was how much kara loved hockey. sure, they thought it was part of her hero worship of alex phase, but it took them until the discovery kara put hockey pucks under her pillow every night to sleep on that it really sunk in that she was obsessed with the sport, maybe even more than alex.  

alex was definitely obsessed; when winn came over to kara's she'd either be working out, skating on the nearby pond (weather permitting) or taking hundreds of shots at the net in their front yard. and by hundreds, winn meant hundreds. she was methodical, precise, and calm with her shooting, targeting corners or working on specific components of her shot like follow through or snap. her obsession with hockey was so methodical and so focused, winn and kara sometimes wondered if she actually enjoyed it, or if it was just another chore or subject in school to her. 

kara, on the other hand, loved the game. she and winn spent hours in the summer playing street hockey against james and michael, or fooling around with ridiculously long distance saucey passes on the pond. they fought over who's favourite pro team was the best, which player had the best clapper. when winn was all hockey'd out, kara would be rearing to watch another five taped pro games her family owned. she consumed every inch of hockey culture, gameplay, and lifestyle and still wanted more. winn sometimes thought that kara looked more at home on the ice than she did on dryland. 

she always told him, "it's like flying, winn. i just feel so free."

winn would always nod along even though he could never understand loving something that much; he was just happy that his best friend was able to find something she loved so much.

(he always wished he could find that for himself.)

above all, though, winn would probably say that his favourite part of kara was how she could love so fiercely. 

hockey, of course, but other things too. 

how she fed the birds on her walk to school. how she brought flowers to the librarian every thursday. how she loved her friends. 

sure, winn was definitely kara's best friend, but it was inevitable for her to amass a gaggle of girl friends. he knew that anyone and everyone, if they should find someone as sweet, someone as thoughtful, someone as loyal as kara, they would attach themselves to that person like glue. it's what he did, after all. still, winn couldn't help but be jealous of them. he didn't mean to be greedy, but these girls scared him. for all her wonderfulness, kara was unfortunately oblivious of being taken advantage of. 

lucy needed five dollars. sara wanted your popcorn. felicity had to borrow your only hair tie. siobhan got you to punch a boy out for stealing her homework.

it was little stuff, but it added up. and yeah, maybe some of these girls didn't mean to take advantage of kara, but when she had an abundance of kindness and didn't know how to say no, someone was at fault for stretching her too thin, and it wasn't herself. 

so, winn helped kara learn how to love a little less. and it hurt him, Lord, did it hurt him, but he couldn't handle her falling apart again and again just to build other people up. she just kept giving and giving, and there weren't enough people around her to make sure she recieved what she gave. 

they entered high school a little quieter, a little more reserved. they kept to themselves, save james and sometimes michael (now known as milke), when he wasn't busy trying to flirt with every upperclassman girl at their school. 

at least kara loved hockey just as much as she always did. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ actuallywinnschott.tumblr.com


End file.
